leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ashe/Background
Lore One of the perennial favorites of summoners in the League of Legends is the Freljordian beauty known as Ashe. She is a direct descendant of Avarosa - one of three legendary sisters who each claimed dominion over the scattered tribes dwelling in the icy tundra of northern Valoran. Ashe mirrors her ancestor's unparalleled mastery of the bow, earning her the title of "The Frost Archer" the way Avarosa did during her era. Ashe is a literal Princess amongst her people, though she prefers to be addressed by outsiders as her tribal title rather than any form of royal moniker. There are those in Freljord, however, that would prefer to address Ashe as the late Frost Archer; the other two tribes that are descendants from the Three Sisters are historically sworn enemies of Ashe and her people. Having survived more than one assassination attempt in her life, Ashe is always aware of her surroundings regardless of where she is. Ashe originally came to the Institute of War in service of the League summoners, seeking enough influence and favor to finally bring peace to her realm - one that has endured civil strife since Avarosa and the Time of the Three Sisters. With countless victories under her belt, she has started to put the influence she has earned in the League to use. Rumors abound that Ashe has begun to associate herself with fellow champion outside of the Fields of Justice. While she denies such talk as frivolous, all eyes will remain on Ashe now that her success in the League may finally allow her to restore lasting peace to her people. "It's a good idea to spread out. Ashe can hit five birds with one arrow." Tryndamere Battle in the Tundra The Freljord is home to many vicious ice storms, but none compare to the Gelid Vortex - a swirling, icy maelstrom which circles the northern hemisphere. Ashe was leading a squadron of elite archers, her closest companions, when they found themselves caught in this wintery nightmare at the end of a week-long standoff with a warring tribe. When she came to, Ashe was surrounded by the tattered corpses of friends and enemies alike. Only divine providence had spared her from the whirling shards of ice, and her hair had turned the color of the arctic tundra. Ashe never again wore the traditional Freljord white garments of victory.Freljord Ashe Skin Will Be 50% Off for 24 Hours announcement at League of Legends Quotes ;Upon selection * ;Movement/attacking * * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * Development *''Ashe has been designed by Ezreal and Guinsoo. Ashe OriginalSkin old.jpg|Original Splash Art Previous abilities Aimed_Shot.png|Aimed Shot Double_Shot.png|Double Shot Pierce.png|Pierce Pierce_Armor.png|Pierce Armor Velocity_Shot.png|Velocity Shot PlentifulBounty.jpg|'Plentiful Bounty' (Passive): Each time Ashe kills a unit, she gains some extra gold. Patch history : cooldown reduced to 16/13/10/7/4 from 20/16/12/8/4 * : now grants vision while in flight. V1.0.0.125: *Fixed a bug where was not draining mana properly. V1.0.0.123: * Fixed a bug where would consume mana if Ashe canceled her autoattack early. V1.0.0.121: * : **Slow duration reduced to 3 seconds at all ranks from 3/4/5. **Cooldown increased to 100/90/80 from 75 at all ranks. *Added minimap range indicators for long range (non-global) spells such as . V1.0.0.116: * Changed the general frost slow particle (ie: ) to significantly reduce frame lag. V1.0.0.111: * is now enabled as a bot to play against in Co-op vs. AI! * Updated tooltips for V1.0.0.102: * Classic skin splash art has been updated. V1.0.0.97: * will now display a buff showing how much extra crit chance Ashe has. V1.0.0.94(b): * : ** Range reduced to 1200 from 1300. ** Damage reduced to 40/50/60/70/80 from 40/55/70/85/100. V1.0.0.94: * : ** Slow changed to 15/20/25/30/35% from 10/18/26/32/38%. ** It no longer stacks with . * : ** Bonus damage increased to 40/55/70/85/100 from 40/50/60/70/80. ** Attack damage scaling reduced from 150% to 100%. ** It now fires 7 missiles instead of 9. * renamed to : ** Hawkshot retains the passive gold gain on kill and can now be activated to shoot an invulnerable, untargetable scouting hawk toward a target location. The hawk will reveal terrain as it travels, and grant vision of the end area for 5 seconds. * : ** Fixed a bug where it was slowing for too long at ranks 2 and 3. ** Fixed a bug where it was stunning for more than the maximum stun duration. ** Distance required to get a maximum duration stun increased. V1.0.0.87: * Fixed a bug where was slowing more than it should. * Fixed a bug allowing and slow to stack. V1.0.0.86: * Fixed a bug causing the hit sound on not to play. V1.0.0.82: * Fixed a bug where was slowing attack speed. * Fixed a bug that allowed Ashe to hit the same target with multiple arrows from . V1.0.0.63: * Fixed a bug where could hit a target multiple times per cast if the target was immune to buffs. * no longer reveals to enemies that cannot see her. V1.0.0.61: * : ** Damage reduced to 250/425/600 from 300/500/700. ** Max stun duration reduced to 3.5 from 4.5. ** Slow duration changed to 3.5/3.5/3.5 from 3/4/5. V1.0.0.32: * Updated particles. V0.9.25.34: * New Ashe image on the Load screen. V0.9.22.15: * : ** Damage increased to 40/50/60/70/80 from 15/30/45/60/75. ** Fixed a bug where it was slowing by too much. * : slow increased to 15/20/25/30/35% from 10/17/24/31/38%. * : bonus gold reduced to 1/2/3/4/5 from 1/2/3/5/7. * Skill shots are now more accurate (i.e. ). V0.9.22.7: * : ** Max stun duration reduced to 4.5 from 5 sec. ** Now applies slow to the primary target (for when the stun duration is low). ** Added a minimum stun duration of 1 second. V0.8.22.115: * : gold gain reduced from 1/2/4/6/9 to 1/2/3/5/7. * : damage reduced to 300/500/700 from 350/550/750. June 26, 2009 Patch: * Changed cone to be locked to Ashe. * Fixed a bug where targeting was erratic at close range. * , , and no longer get consumed by autoattack abilities like . May 1, 2009 Patch: * slow reduced to 10/17/24/31/38% from 10/18/26/34/42%. April 25, 2009 Patch: * : ** Fixed particle bug. ** Made cone reticle match closer to the way the arrows spread. * ** Ability renamed to from Accumulate Wealth. ** Bonus gold reduced to +1/2/4/6/9 from +2/4/6/8/10. ** Added the toggle spell glow. * Updated recommended items. April 18, 2009 Patch: * Damage increased to 350/550/750 from 250/425/600. * Updated Animations updated for to make it easier to use. Alpha Week 7: * : ** Damage reduced to 250/425/600 from 350/525/700. ** Now stuns the hit target for up to 5 seconds, and deals half damage and slows nearby targets by 50% for 3/4/5 seconds. * Cone distance reduced to 1300 from 1600. * Fixed a bug where was applying with an incorrect slow percentage, and was gaining extra damage from Ability Power. * You can now cast spells which target the ground (like ) on the minimap. }} References Category:Champion backgrounds Category:Champion backgrounds